This invention relates to insecticidal and miticidal compositions which contain as active ingredients 4-bromo-2-(4-chloropheny)-1-(ethoxymethyl)-5-(trifuloromethyl)pyrrole-3-carbonitrile (hereinafter referred to as chlorfenapyr) in combination with a second insecticidal and miticidal ingredient(s) which can be effectively applied especially in the agrohorticultural field.
Chlorfenapyr, which is an active ingredient of the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention, is known to be effective against insects such as Hemiptera pests such as leafhoppers (Doltocephalidae), Lepidoptera pests such as diamond back moth (Plutella xylostella), common cutworm (Spodoptera litura) and apple Ieafminer (Phyllonorycter ringoniella) and Thysanoptera pests such as Thrips palmi and yellow tea thrips (Spirtothrips dorsalis) and agrohorticultural pests such as mites such as two-spotted spider mite (Tetranychus urticae koch), Kanzawa spider mite (Tetranychus kanzawai kishida) and Aculops pelekassi. 
The second active ingredient of the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention includes one or more of the following compounds:
1) formamidine-type compounds such as 3-methyl-1,5-bis(2,4-xylyl)-1,3,5-triazapenta-1,4-diene (amitraz), Nxe2x80x2-(2-methyl-4-chlorophenyl)-N, N-dimethyl-formamidine hydrochloride (Chlorfenamidine) and the like which are known as effective compounds against agrohorticultural pests such as Hemiptera insects and mites:
2) organosulfur-type compounds such as 2,4,5,4xe2x80x2-tetrachlorodiphenyisulfone (tetradifon), p-chlorophenyl p-chlorobenzenesulfonate (CPCBS) and the like which are known to be effective insecticidal and miticidal agents;
3) thiocarbamate-type compounds such as S-4-phenoxybutyl-dimethylthiocarbamate (fenothiocarb) and the like which are known to be effective against a wide spectrum of agrohorticultural pests;
4) isopropyl 4,4xe2x80x2-dibromobenzilate (fenisobromolate) which is known to be effective against insect and mite pests;
5) 5-chloro-N-{2-[2,3-dimethyl-4-(2-ethoxyethyl)phenoxy]ethyl}-6-ethyl-4-pyrimidinamine (pyrimidifen) which is known to be effective against Hemiptera and Lepidoptera insects and mites;
6) 3:7 mixture of (10E, 14E, 16E, 22Z)-(1R, 4S, 5xe2x80x2S, 6R, 6xe2x80x2R, 8R, 13R, 20R, 21R, 24S)-21, 24-dihydroxy-5xe2x80x2, 6xe2x80x2,11,13,22-pentamethyl-3,7, 19-trioxatetra-cyclo[15.6.1.14.8. 020, 24]pentacosa-10,14,16,22-tetraene-6-spiro-2xe2x80x2-tetrahydropyran-2-one and (10E, 14E, 16E, 22Z)-(1R, 4S, 5xe2x80x2S, 6R, 6xe2x80x2R, 8R, 13R, 20R, 21R, 24S)-6xe2x80x2-ethyl-21,24-dihydroxy-5xe2x80x2, 11,13,22-tetramethyl-3,7,19-trioxatetra-cyclo[15.6.1.14.8.020,24]pentacosa-10,14,16,22-tetraene-6-spiro-2xe2x80x2-tetrahydropyran-2-one (milbemectin) which is known to be effective against agrohorticultural mites such as Tetranychidae; and
7) dinitrophenol-type compounds such as dinitromethylheptylphenyl crotonate [hereinafter referred to as DPC (Dinocap)] which is known to be effective against agrohorticultural mites such as Tetranychidae and agrohorticultural pathogenic fungi such as powdery mildew.
Although insecticidal and miticidal agents have been developed in order to control various pests such as agrohorticultural pests or hygienic pests and in practice have been used as a single or a mixed agent, pests which have acquired resistance against various agents have been appearing as a result of the repeated use of these agents.
In particular, important economic pests in agrohorticulture such as Tetranychidae, which have a propensity to easily develop resistance against pesticidal agents due to their ability to deposit large numbers of eggs and produce large numbers of generations which, themselves, require only a few days for development are of great concern. Resistance development in this pest family is also favored by a high mutation rate and frequent inbreeding, due to minimal migration. For these reasons, two-spotted spider mite (Tetranychus urticae koch), Kanzawa spider mite (Tetranychus kanzawai kishida), Aculops pelekassi, and the like have acquired resistance, to some degree, against almost all existing pesticidal agents. Therefore, in order to prevent and control the damage caused by Tetranychidae, development of a new insecticidal and miticidal agent which shows a high effect against Tetranychidae which have acquired resistance against the conventional miticidal agents is highly desirable.
However, to obtain an insecticidal and miticidal composition which shows no cross-resistance with existing insecticidal and miticidal agents, has no toxicity problems and has little negative impact on the environment, is extremely difficult. Therefore, a means to delay or prevent the development of resistant strains of pest species is always being sought. In order to apply an effective agent as long as possible, a rotational application of agents with different mechanisms of action is adopted for good pest management practice. However, this approach does not necessarily give satisfactory pest control. Therefore, after a resistance problem has occurred, a countermeasure to resistance by combining insecticidal and miticidal agents has been studied. However, a high synergistic action has not always been found.
Eventhough, chlorfenapyr, is a highly effective miticidal agent at present, it has been recently introduced to the agrochemical market and, in time, may ultimately develop a resistance problem, as has happened with new pesticidal compounds so often in the past.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an insecticidal and miticidal composition which demonstrates a high controlling effect even against Tetranychidae which have acquired resistance against chlorfenapyr.
In order to establish a countermeasure to a resistance problem in Tetrachychidae against chlorfenapyr before such a problem occurs, the synergistic action with the existing insecticidal, miticidal and fungicidal agents was studied using resistant species which have been artificially established in the laboratory by selecting Tetrachychidae which have been treated with chlorfenapyr. Thus, it has now been found that an insecticidal and miticidal composition which contains as active ingredients chlorfenapyr in combination with one or more compounds specified in a select group of insecticidal and miticidal ingredients shows a joint action or synergistic effect which could not be foreseen from each individual ingredient alone. Namely, the invention exists in the insecticidal and miticidal composition which contains as active ingredients chlorfenapyr in combination with one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of formamidine-type insecticidal and miticidal agents, organosulfur-type insecticidal and miticidal agents, thiocarbamate-type insecticidal and miticidal agents, phenisobromolate, pyrimidifen, milbemectin and dinitromethylheptylphenyl crotonate (hereinafter referred to as Group A).
Chlorfenapyr, which is an active ingredient of the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention, is a known compound (Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 104042/89). Compounds which are suitable for use as the second active ingredient in the composition of the invention such as one or more of the following compounds:
1) formamidine-type compounds, preferably amitraz end chlorphenamidine:
2) organosulfur-type compounds, preferably tetradifon and p-chlorophenyl p-chlorobenzenesulfonate;
3) thiocarbamate-type compounds, preferably fenothiocarb;
4) fenisobromolate;
5) pyrimidifen;
6) milbemectin and
7) dinitromethylheptylphenyl crotonate are all known compounds and are commercial products which are readily available.
For the preparation of the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention, it is suitable to formulate as a wettable powder, aqueous concentrate, emulsion, liquid concentrate, sol (flowable agent), powder, aerosol, or the like, by conventional methods such as admixing chlorfenapyr and one or more compounds of Group A with a suitable carrier and auxiliaries, such as emulsifiers, dispersants, stabilizers, suspending agents, penetrants, and the like.
The content of the total active ingredients of the composition of the invention, expressed as weight/weight %, is preferably in the range of about 1-90% for wettable powder, aqueous concentrate, emulsion, liquid concentrate and sol formulations. The preferable content of total active ingredients is about 0.5-10% for powder formulations and about 0.01-2% for aerosol formulations.
Carriers suitable for use in the insecticidal and miticidal compositions of the invention may be any solid or liquid carrier which is commonly used for an agrohorticultural composition. Various surfactants, stabilizers and other auxiliary ingredients may be used according to the necessity. In commercially useful formulations, the composition of the invention may also be present in a mixture with other active agents, for example various insecticidal, miticidal, fungicidal and herbicidal agents, plant growth regulators, repellants, attractants, synergists and fertilizers and fragrances, in order to expand its applicability.
The ratio of chlorfenapyr to the compound(s) of Group A in the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention is about 1 weight part of chlorfenapyr to about 0.01-100 weight parts, preferably about 0.1-20 weight parts, of a compound(s) of Group A.
The insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention is particularly effective for the control of Tetranychidae such as two-spotted spider mite (Tetranychus urticae koch), Tetranychus cinnabarinus (boisduyal), Kanzawa spider mite (Tetranychus Kanzawai kishida), Tetranichus viennensis zacher, and the like.
Advantageously, the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention shows not only a synergistic miticidal effect against the above-mentioned Tetranychidae, but also demonstrates simultaneous control of troublesome pests such as leafroller moths (Tortricidae), Carposinidae, leafminer moths (Lyonetiidae), plant bugs (Pentatomidae), aphids (Aphididae), leaf-hoppers (Deltociphalidae), thrips (Thripidae), diamond back moths (Plutella xylostella), Mamestra brassicae, leaf beetles (Chrysomelidae), whiteflies (Aleyrodidae) and the like on important agronomic crops such as fruit trees, for example citrus, apple and pear; tea plants; vegetables and the like.
Although the application amount of the composition of the invention may differ according to prevailing conditions such as the population density, the kinds and cultivation form of the target crop the weather conditions, the manner of application, and the like, in general, the total amount of chlorfenapyr in combination with the compound(s) of Group A is about 0.1-1,000 g, preferably about 40-500 g, per 10 ares. In actual practice, the composition of the invention when in the form of a wettable powder, aqueous concentrate, emulsion, liquid concentrate, sol, or the like may be diluted with water and applied to the crop at an application rate of about 100-700 liters per 10 ares. When the inventive composition is formulated as a powder or aerosol, the crop may be treated with the undiluted formulation.
The insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention is further illustrated in the examples set forth hereinbelow These examples are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. All parts are parts by weight.